Brother in Arms
by Lianarainbow
Summary: Netto and Saito make a great team. A Soul Eater AU no one asked for.


**Welcome to an AU that I might never expand on! But it was in my head for a long while, so I wrote this. **

**I only own WAM and the two unnamed OCs, that you'll find in this story.**

* * *

"Your soul is mine!"

A brown haired boy recoiled as he shot an energy blast to his intended target.

Grinning in victory, he watched as it collapsed upon itself to reveal a red glowing orb. _A kishin soul_, he reminded himself.

"Good job, Netto!" A voice sounded from his blaster. It then shrouded itself in a warm blue glow before morphing into a brown haired human. A mirror image of the boy next to him if it weren't for the difference in hairstyle and clothing. Where Netto had messy hair held back by a blue headband, the weapon had hair combed back. Where the former wore an orange sweater vest and black shorts, the latter wore a blue jacket and beige jeans. He grabbed the red orb and swallowed it in one long slurp.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Saito." The said boy sincerely admitted.

Saito smiled, "That's our second soul in one night."

"We should report back and head in for the night." Netto decided, covering up a rather large yawn.

"Sure." The once weapon said as he watched the other go to a glass window.

* * *

"You want to become a meister?" A younger looking Saito had asked a just as young Netto.

The boy in question puffed his cheeks in anger, "Of course! You don't think of going to DWMA on your own, do you?"

"No!" he quickly reassured, "It's just…" how do you tell your brother that it's a dangerous job? That he wouldn't be there to protect him? That he's scared of losing him?

"It's alright Saito," their father had come into their room, "It's best if both of you go out rather than one of you."

"But…"

"A weapon's job is to protect their meister." The older man reminded him, knowing the reason for his son's reluctance, "Netto will be just fine."

Saito sighed in defeat. He knew well that his dad was right. Mom would pass boundaries to keep their dad out of harm, "Alright…"

Netto was still grinning when they arrived in Death City days later.

* * *

Their graduates are amazing!

Both brothers watched in awe as the meister-weapon duo made their way across the room in a deadly dance.

A sandy haired boy with starking red eyes had proudly said that those were his parents.

And just like them, all three boys and every other freshmen in the room had to find a partner for each other.

* * *

"So you're Roll?"

"It's actually Aika Itumi, but let's keep that between us."

Saito had met the partner of a childhood friend of the brothers. She wore a lot of pink. Her godet skirt and halter neck shirt which had a deeper pink heart on it. Even her combat boots were pink! Her stomach and other revealing parts were covered by a black jumpsuit under her clothes. Her long blonde hair was tied together at the end with a green ribbon.

The silence coming after was awkward. Both being the shy type, but Saito decided to step up, "You're a weapon right?"

"Yep!" She smiled, "I'm a crossbow."

He found himself smiling as well, "I'm a buster gun."

After that, the two started talking about anything and everything until two familiar people walked up. Well, familiar to him. One was Meiru. Roll's meister who wore a blue vest over a long sleeve aqua shirt and a pink skirt similar to Roll's. Black thigh socks and red shoes completed her look. The fringe of her hot pink hair was clipped back with a heart shaped pin. The other was-

"That's your brother right?" The blonde asked.

"My twin brother actually." He admitted as he waved back to his energetic waving sibling.

Her eyes widened, "Really?!" Then she smiled, leaning over his ear to whisper, "Well, I guess I can tell you something as well."

Netto had jokingly told him that his face was red after the two girls made their leave.

Despite him stuttering in defense, he inwardly smiled. He wouldn't mind falling in love with a witch.

* * *

Netto's getting worried.

Those who know him would start questioning his health and sanity cause he's Netto. He's the carefree twin compared to his worrywart brother.

But he hasn't found a weapon yet.

And that alone should be worrying. Can he still attend the school if he can't defend himself? If he can't do the very thing this school was made for?

Maybe he was actually a weapon? At least that way he'd still be able to fight even without a meister. There was a student long ago like that if he remembered.

But he would have gotten it the same time Saito discovered his right?

He's asked his friend Enzan about this, but he wasn't much help.

"Until we're fifteen, we can't be sure if you're a weapon or not." He had said before going off to train with his weapon, Blues.

Netto sighed. He'll get through this eventually. Someone will share the same wavelength as him. Till then he'll wait. He's not giving up and going home just because he's weaponless.

Because he can't imagine being anywhere without Saito.

* * *

They were on a field trip that day.

It was strictly a partner bonding trip, so his brother had to stay back much to Saito's dismay.

Actually, he was the only student not to come on the trip.

Part of him's worried.

If this goes on, what's going to happen to Netto's future in the academy? Is he going to have to leave?

But another part of him was relieved. As much as it hurts to say it.

This way, he wouldn't have to worry about his brother's well being. He'd be home where it's safe.

It's not what Netto would want.

But is that what _he_ wanted?

* * *

Netto groaned when he hit his head as the bus came to a stop.

Waiting until the coast was clear, he then quietly stepped out of the baggage storage and used his Soul Perception to find the other students.

He may be a weaponless meister, but he excelled in other aspects.

"If only your academic studies are as good as your soul studies." Saito would have said.

As he made his way through the forest (god knows why Sensei chose here), he failed to notice a figure, let alone it's wavelength, come closer from behind.

* * *

Saito froze. Something was wrong.

Call it intuition, but he knew it had something to do with his brother.

He shouldn't have been so surprised to be honest. Netto would have found a way to follow whether he liked it or not.

His meister had gone to the loo, but he's sure he wouldn't mind if Saito left for a while.

The agonized shout from a distance only strengthened his resolve.

* * *

WAM or War Against Magical beings, had decided to sabotage the field trip as told by Saito's partner to Netto before asking him to join them.

Naturally, he declined. He's not going to go against the very being his brother is.

Of course, now that Netto knows, he couldn't live to tell the tale. So now he's running for his life as the other meister attempted to kill him.

He's already losing blood from a large gash on his leg.

His getaway came to a halt when he ran into a dead end.

"You should have agreed when you had a chance, Netto." The meister had said, thrusting his sword towards his chest.

He felt the heat of a blast right as his eyes closed.

* * *

Saito came just in time to see his brother almost get killed.

With a sudden sense of anger, he transformed his hand into his buster and shot, to his shock (he was supposed to be at the toilet!), his meister.

Deciding that he was unconscious, he rushed to Netto.

The poor child grabbed him into a hug, heart racing with adrenaline. Saito let him. He himself needed to calm down anyway. They almost lost each other.

Their moment was disrupted by his meister getting back up for round two.

That was when he knew that if no one was going to be Netto's weapon, then he'd do it himself.

He let his bright light surround him.

* * *

Having his brother on his hand felt comforting. Like something he never knew he'd lost had returned. Netto could even wield him with no effort. Was this what it felt like to hold a weapon?

If that's so, then he liked it.

"Let's get him Netto-kun!" Saito's reflection appeared from the bulky blue gun.

"Yeah." He agreed, readying a blast of energy to the enemy.

Their opponent had a crazed look in his eyes, "I'll kill both of you!" He had shouted before his inhuman speed thrusted him forward, sword ready in hand.

Netto merely outstretched his hand with the gun, his expression eerily calm, "Battle routine, set," No one messed with him or his brother.

"Execute."

* * *

Turns out the reason he and Netto could resonate was because of their bond as siblings.

Still, it didn't stop them from asking to be permanent partners.

After days of asking (hours of nagging, actually), their teachers finally agreed.

And that was how the first sibling weapon-meister team was established.

* * *

Back in the present, the twins made their way home after reporting in for the night.

Netto told Saito to cook curry for him when they got back, but he retorted by saying that it's past their bedtime.

Their petty yet good natured argument was interrupted when a scream was heard echoing into the night.

They shared knowing looks. Seems like it's going to be their third kishin egg for the night.

"You know, we've already been told to not go hunting for kishin eggs. Especially those that we don't know if they're mentioned on the list." Saito said, despite being in his weapon form and knowing the comeback from his brother.

"But they always are aren't they?" His rhetorical question was left unanswered as he ran towards the sound in a much more cheerful mood than when he first fought along side Saito.

"Execute!"


End file.
